Crossout
| platforms = Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 | released = Closed Beta: April 5, 2016 Open Beta: May 30, 2017 | genre = Vehicular combat | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | cabinet = | display = | arcade system = | cpu = | sound = | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | italic title = }} Crossout is a Russian post-apocalyptic MMO-action game for PC and consoles. Described as a crafting and combat MMO, the game allows players to construct their own post-apocalyptic vehicles to be used in PvP engagements with real players and PvE missions involving AI-participants. The game is developed by Targem Games and is published by Gaijin Entertainment. Development On May 20, 2015, both Gaijin Entertainment and Targem Games announced the development of a new free-to-play mmo set in a post-apocalyptic future. The first alpha tests of the game, called 'Battle Test', were launched in summer 2015. and in the same year, the game made its debut on the E3 2015. Later in the same year, the game was playable in a closed area at Gaijin Entertainment's booth at Gamescom 2015, where players got a promo code to participate in further testing. On April 5, 2016, Crossout went into closed beta and was launched into open beta on May 30, 2017, on PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Background Events of Crossout take place in the same universe as Ex Machina’s (aka Hard Truck: Apocalypse in the North American market), which is also a Targem-created game published by Buka in 2005. Crossout aims to depict life on Earth 20 years after the disaster, and 200 years before Ex Machina. In the year 2027 the planet was swept over with a mysterious pandemic disease, that started to spread simultaneously all over the planet. Those few who survived the first days were then haunted by hallucinations, headaches and nightmares, most chose to end their lives. Neither the source of the disease, called “Crossout” by the media, nor the nature of the pathogen were identified. The planet was overthrown with chaos as the population fled the larger cities, leaving them as graveyards. In just a few dreadful months, civilization was no more. The reason behind this was the disruption of an extraterrestrial, multi-millennia eugenic experiment aimed at developing a new sentient race on Earth. Due to a mishap with the control systems the “rally signal” in the DNA was engaged a few centuries earlier than planned and originally dormant experimental genes were activated which made entities combat-ready. The DNA of the inhabitants, however, hadn’t fully developed, and thus the planet was filled with lunatics and suicidal maniacs instead of super soldiers as was originally planned, these mutants survived, and despite their human appearance they couldn’t technically be called humans. Survivors have changed mentally, and a decade later visible transformations were reported. The most notable changes involved the blackening of the eyeballs or a strange luminescence in them. Keen to cover up their new appearance, these individuals would hide their eyes and faces under clothing and sunglasses. Two decades have passed since “Crossout”, many do remember what was before. As always there are those willing to rebuild the old world and those that revel in the vision of a burning ruin. Yet there are also those devoid of any humanity at all, but one thing is for sure, this battle will rage on for a long time. Gameplay The gameplay is announced to be focused around the creation and subsequent upgrade of the player's vehicle through combat and trade as well as the crafting of new items. Currently, the game depicts a post-apocalyptic setting after a "Nuclear war" and "human genetic testing gone awry", showing some resemblance to the Mad Max universe. Vehicle Customization The game focuses around vehicle combat. Players gain reputation with different factions, gaining access to new blueprints, parts, cars. Players gather parts and materials via battle rewards, completing missions, breaking down unneeded equipment, or by purchasing items from other players via an in-game market. Each player's combat vehicle is only limited by the player's imagination and 2 mandatory parts that need to be integrated into each player's design: cabin and undercarriage (frame). Parts such as armor, weaponry, generators, and auxiliary devices are not required. Different combinations of these items let players custom tune vehicles to their own liking and playstyle. As there are no fixed traditional vehicle "classes" or vehicle roles, players are free to edit and modify their vehicle as they feel, allowing players to customize both the look and the technical aspects of their vehicle, honing their machine’s performance and looks to their liking. Along with vehicle crafting and customization, Crossout implements a physics model. Players must take into consideration the center of gravity, mass, location and placement of parts. A vehicle too top-heavy may roll over if turned too quickly or during movement on uneven terrain. Heavy machinery has more difficulty navigating. Equipment (such as a rotating radar dish) placed too close to the ground may be hit during its movement causing loss of control or degraded movement ability. Large caliber cannons present recoil on both ends of the weapon, being able to flip over a lighter vehicle that fired the projectile, and potentially flipping the player who is hit. This mechanic not only gives players more in-depth customization, but also acts as a self-balancing aspect. Players who just load down a vehicle with heavy armor and large caliber weapons would not be able to function in combat. Battles These battles are real-time and involve two teams of players and AI-participants. To win, a team must eliminate the enemy team, capture base or perform other tasks depending on the game mode. Damage model Any vehicle is “active” until the cabin is destroyed, before that it may lose other parts including armor, wheels and armament, effectively crippling or neutralizing it. Because of that, it is important to protect vital components on the battle wagon. Vehicle Tiers Matchmaking is currently limited only by the parts used to create the players' vehicles. Armor costs very few points, while guns and cannons cost much more, meaning that players will be matched with relatively equal-tiered vehicles. Because of this, a vehicle's points come mostly from the weapons it uses. Factions Players start as a member of the Engineer faction, and at lvl 10 may join a second faction out of the following: *'Lunatics:' High risk high rewards based (ramming weapons, explosives, rockets and shotguns), also have very fast and agile vehicles. *'Nomads:' Specialize in Heavy Automatic weapons (Auto-cannons + Heavy MG's) and are great at stripping parts off enemy vehicles but less effective at destroying the cabin. They're best used at a close range to avoid cannons. *'Scavengers:' Heavy and cannon based. Used best at medium-long range as cannons have a very limited firing radius (except for turret cannons which have a 360 degree radius but they use up more energy than regular cannons). They can break a vehicle in half with a well placed round but lack severely in destroying cabins as their reload time and accuracy are the worst in order to balance the mass damage they do. *'Steppenwolfs:' Faction introduced with initiation of Open Beta. Features military-grade equipment, spider mechanical legs and medium-long range diverse weaponry (fully radar-based machineguns, auto and heavy cannons, wheeled drones and remote control missiles). Previous to the Dawn's Children appearance, they were the only faction to own an epic cabin. Can be unlocked getting level 10 with the Scavengers. *'Dawn's Children:' Cutting edge weaponry and modules, sporting hovers as a new means of displacement, laser machine guns, plasma cannons and repeaters, shields. Also bringing in the second high tier cabin with great velocity and an aerodynamic structure being primarily designed for high tech military aircraft. Unlocked upon reaching level 10 with the Nomads. *'Firestarters:' The most recent faction. They use explosives, shotguns and fire-based weapons. Also their vehicles remind to classic "Hot Rod" american cars. Unlockable after get level 10 with the Lunatics faction. Reviews MMORPG.com called Crossout “The most innovative game at E3 2015”. See also *Autoduel References External links *Official website *Gaijin Entertainment website *Targem Games website Category:Action video games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Vehicular combat games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games